PMD:LOVE
by hmuamer
Summary: my first PMD story,contains heroxoutlaw,and a bit PMD1 and 2 heroxpartner
1. Ally the eevee

(? POV)

I woke up to a cool breeze greeting me. I seemed to be laying on grass at the moment. (Where am I?) I I heard a shout come from somewhere.

Hey! Are you Ok? Please wake up! Said the voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see an Charmander standing over me. I suddenly realized that the Charmander is the one who had been speaking. "Oh good. Your finally awake!" The Charmander said.

"A talking charmander?!" I said a little freaked out. "How are you talking to me?" I asked the charmander.

"Can't all pokemon talk?" It replied. "We'll I'm sure they can but I'm a human, how can I understand you?".

"A human?" "You look like a totally normal" eevee" to me." She replied. "What are you talking abou-" I was about to say when I saw my hands. I was shocked. They were small brown paws with five little fingers on each. Then suddenly something fell in front of my line of sight.

It was a brown ear that was slightly pointed at the end and had no apparent opening.

"Oh my Arceus I am a eevee!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Um...your kind of weird." "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" She asked.

"No!" "You have to believe me, I used to be a human!" I pleaded.

"Ok, I guess I believe you, but your name?" "What is your name?" She asked me.

"My name is Ally.I replied with a smile.

"And whats your name? "I aked her

"O sorry my name is Pixi "the Charmander told me.

"Did you remember anything else?Pixi asked me

"No, not a thing besides my name and the fact that I used to be human." I said while scratching the top of my head.

"Looks like you got amnesia"Pixi said

"Help!" "Please help me! "Shouted someone in desperation.

The pokemon revealed itself to be a butterfree. "Hey, what's the matter?" "Maybe we can help."

Said Pixi compassionately.

"Its terrible." "My baby, Caterpie, and I were out for a walk when suddenly a fissure opened up and he fell in." "My poor baby!" Said Butterfree.

"What!" Yelled Pixi in shock. "He fell into a fissure?" She asked.

"Yes." "He's too young to crawl out of the cavern himself!" "When I went to get him pokemon suddenly attacked me!" "I think they must be upset by the recent fissure that opened up that cavern." "Can you please help?" Asked Butterfree. "Sure, which way?" I asked. She pointed left.

"We have to do something!" "Come on!" Stated Pixi as we ran off.

Tiny Woods 1f:

Inside what Pixi said was a mystery dungeon there where trees everywhere and no noticeable sign of the entrance. That struck me as a little weird, but I didn't ask any further. I led Pixi down a long corridor and I suddenly saw…stairs! "What are stairs doing in the middle of a forrest?" I asked no one in particular. "There's the stairs." Said Pixi. "They take you to the next floor!" "Let's go!" We then went up the stairs.

We ended up in the middle of a room with no sign of the stairs. "Are mystery dungeons always this strange?" I asked Pixi. She looked at me and nodded. "I don't really understand them, but they are." Said Pixi. Suddenly a Wurmple came up and used string shot on me. I avoided it and then amazingly used Shadow-Ball on it defeating it.

"Wow!" "Nice one!" Said Pixi in admiration.

"Thanks but I don't really know how I did that." I said slightly embarrassed. "Oh well." "You'll get the hang of it!" "You'll get the hang of it!" She said encouragingly. I just looked at her and smiled.

We then found the stairs and continued on to the next floor.

We surprisingly ended up right next to the stairs. We continued on. "Wow!" "That was lucky." I said as we looked at each other and continued on.

We walked until we came to another room where we saw a green catipillar like pokemon with red antennae. "Hey are you ok?" We asked the caterpie. He turned around and nodded. "We're here to take you back to your mom." Said Pixi compassionately. "Let's get you back to her." "Ok…" Said Caterpie.

When we returned Caterpie to his mother she looked completely relieved. "My baby is safe." "How can I possibly thank you?" She said. "No that's ok, we don't need anything. Said Pixi. "There have been many fissures and earthquakes lately." "We're glad to see your little boy completely unharmed."

"I'm Pixi by the way and this here is Ally." She said, indicating me. "...Cool!" Said the caterpie. We just stood there in embarrassment. "Thank you Austin and Ally!" Said Caterpie. "I know it's not much but please accept these." "Butterfree handed us an oran berry, a pecha berry, and a rawst berry."

"See you later." She said as they walked…or flew away.

"Thank you for helping!" "You're really strong." "I'm surprised. Said Pixi. I just stood there looking embarrassed. "So do you have anywhere to go?" When I didn't answer,she spoke up. "Listen...Ally." "If you don't have anywhere to go then,would you form a Explore team with me?." She asked as she walked off. "What is that?I asked.

"Oh...ok well you know how there have been many natural disasters lately?" She asked me. "Yes." I said feeling a little confused about the matter. "Well explore teams rescue pokemon when they get trapped or escort pokemon through places due to the danger of the natural disasters." "We also deliver requested items to pokemon who need them in Mystery Dungeons,we catch outlaws and explore new places." She added.

"And to answer your next question, Mystery Dungeons are places that change every time you go into them. Items and money can sometimes be found on the floor inside the dungeon's rooms. If you get knocked out in a dungeon, you lose all of your money and half your items or more. You are then kicked right out of it. The place were we helped that caterpie was a mystery dungeon called Tiny Woods. They truly are places of great mystery." Pixi said with her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"You're really passionate about this aren't you?" I asked her. "Well um...yeah I mean, it's all I've ever wanted to do since I was a little kid." "My dream is to be part of a famous explore team, I was on my way to Lucarios Guild to form a explore team with my friend Milly as I saw you"She said looking happy

"Well Its true that I dont have anywhere to go,so I will form a explore team with you and you friend"I told her.

"Really? "she asked.I nod.

"Super then lets go to LucariosGuild"she said


	2. Lucarios Guild

(Ally's POV)

Lucario's Guild

"sight""Where is Pixi"the pikachu asked it self

"Hey Milly"Pixi cried

Milly turned around and said"O there you are"

"Where was you so long and who is that"Milly asked pointing at me

"O yeah um this is Ally,I meet her in the forest she got amnesia and remember just her name and the fact she used to be human"Pixi told Milly.

"Human? "Milly asked. "Hahahahahahahahahahhahaha good one Pixi"Milly said between the laughs.

"Hey,she said the true I used to be human"I told her angry

"Ok,ok haha I will believe you haha"Milly told me.

"Oh yeah Milly,she will form a explore team with us"Pixi told her

"Ok""Wait…WHAT?! "Milly screamed.

"I will tell you the story later,now lets first joying the Guild"Pixi told her.

"Ok lets do it"Milly cried

"Pokemon detector,pokemon detector whos footprints,whos footprints? "the voice said

"The footprints is pikachus"another younger voice said

"Ok next one"

"Pokemon detector,pokemon detector whos footprints,whos footprints? "

"The footprints is charmanders"

"Ok you turn Ally"Pixi said to me

"Pokemon detector,pokemon detector whos footprints,whos footprints? "

"The footprints is ….um"

"Whats the matter dugtrio whos footprints is it"?

"The footprints is maybe eevees,maybe eevees"Dugtrio cried

"What maybe? "the voice cried angry

"Hey not in this tone who ever it is let them in"a male voice screamed

"Yes Guildmaster"

The door open

"Come lets go in"said Pixi

We nod and went in

Inside the Guild

First flor

"Well here we are,so what now? "I asked

"I don't kno.. "Pixi started as a female voice called out

"Hey you there,did you just came here? "we turned around and saw a Ninetails standing there.

"Yes,we came here to form a explore team"Milly said

"A explore team"?Ninetails asked

We nod

"That reming me when I was so jung as you,I had just meet my partner at the beach,he helped me getting my personal treasure back,and form a explore team with me`sight`good old times"Ninetails said more to her than us

"Well if you want to form a explore team then follow me "she said to us

We followed her

Second flor

"Follow me now to Jak..uh I mean GuildMasters chamber, "Ninetails told us

Ninetails knocking on the door"Hello GuildMaster its me Ninetails can I come in? "

We hear a voice coming from the chamber"Sure you can"

She opened the door, gesturing for us to walk in. I sighed, walking in. There was tons of treasure in the room in just a table siting was a Lucario,who I suspect is the GuildMaster

"What can I do for you Ninetails"he asked

"Well here are three pokemon who want to form a explore team"Ninetails said

"A explore team?Very well,who will be the leader"GuildMaster asked us

"ME! "Pixi and Milly screamed at the same time

"You eevee whats you name"the GuildMaster asked

"My name?My name is Ally"I answer

"You will be the leader"he said

"WHAT? "Pixi and Milly screamed louder then last time

"SILENCE,now whats your team name? "he asked

"Well?"

"Whats with Team FireRed"Pixi proposed

"No!Team HotSun is much better"Milly answer

They bully for a few minutes,till I cound not take it anymore and screamed" ENOUGH !The team name will be FireHot"

"Good that's a nice team name,so now you are official registered as team FireHot"GuildMaster told us

"Ninetails could you show them please their room,I need to do something important"GuildMaster asked Ninetails nice

"Sure"Ninetails answer with a smile.

"Follow me"she said to us

We followed her through the guild till we came to a small room at the end of the corridor

"This will be your room,as long as you work for us,you should all go now to bed tomorrow will be a hard night"Ninetails said and leave instantly

We didn't listen what Ninetails told us and stayed long told Milly what happened in the story,we talked for hours till we got to sleepy and falled asleep.

GuildMasters chamber

(GuildMaster's POV)

"Will you now tell me what you need so important to do Jake?Ninetails asked

"I just asked Dugtrio if something was oddly with the footprint of the three pokemon,Rose"I told her

"And? "Rose asked me

"Looks like that Ally used to be human"I said

"What?Are you sure"she asked me surprised

"100%sure,I just hope that everyone is ok in the future,well except dusknoir"I told her

In the Future

"ha..ha..chu `snez` "

"Whats the matter dusknoir got cold"the green lizard asked

"No,I think somebody is talking bad about me"the ghost answer

"Who would talk bad about you? "the lizard asked

"No idea"

Back in the Present

"And what sol we do next"she asked me

"I really don't know,for the moment waiting,and tomorrow I will let somebody bring Darkrai here"I said

"Ok then good night love"she said kissing me

"Night"


	3. Our first mission

(Ally's POV)

"WAKE UP!NOW! "a voice yelled. I opened my eyes, looking around, Pixi and Milly were covering their ears.

"Screw you and let us sleep"I growled

"NO CAN DO! YOU'LL BE LATE! By the WAY, I'm Whismur AND I'M not going to get IN TROUBLE because you WOKE UP LATE!"Whismur yelled and leaved our room

"My ears,my ears"

"Shut up come lets go! "I yelled

We walked out and stood by the others.

"YOU'RE LATE!"Whismur yelled

"I will burn his freaking face off."Pixi yelled

Lucario then walked into the room before I could say anything else.

"Good morning everyone,I hope you all slept well"he said

Everybody chare

"Good,good lets do the chant and go to work"

"ONE, DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO, RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" everyone but my team yelled.

"Okay pokemon, off to exploring!"Ninetails exclaimed,and walked with the GuildMaster in his chamber

"And what should we do now? "Pixi asked

"No idea lets ask Ninetails"I suggest

We knock on the door and went in

"Yes?What can I do for you,team FireHot? "the GuildMaster asked

"We don't know what to do"I said

"O sorry I forget to show you the Job me"Ninetails said

"Here we are the Job board,on the Job board you can find jobs to do"Ninetails told us

"So lets find you a good job to do" "O this is a good job here"she gave us a rando job and leave

"HELP!Im lost in Drenched Bluff,I played with my friends and got somehow lost please help me*Plusle*

"Ok,lets go"Milly cried

Drenched Bluff

"So what are you two thinking about the Guildmaster and Ninetails"Pixi asked bored

"I think they just good friends"Milly said knocking out a wingull

"If you ask me,I would say that they two are mates"I said

They both looked at me like I have two heads

"What? "I asked

"Your crazy"Milly said to me

"Why am I crazy"I asked her angry

"Because you think they are mates"she answer

"I still think they are mates"I said

"Wanna take a bet"Milly asked

"Sure"

Drenched Bluff fl8

"Please somebody help me"Plusle said scared

"Hey,Plusel are you ok"Pixi asked

"Yes,who are you"he asked still scared

"Where team FireHot and where here to save you"I said

"Really"

We nod,then leave the dungeon instantly

Lucario's Guild

"Thanks for saving me team FireHot"the Plusle said happy

"No problem"I said

"Here is you reward"Plusle said giving us a revive sead,a big apple and 2000 poke

"Wow so much money? "Pixi asked

"Yes,I found it all in the dungeon,I need to go now bye"he told us

After Plusle leave Ninetails came to us and asked how much money we got

"Wow so much? "she asked

We nod

"Congratulations,now give me please the money"Ninetails says

"What!? "we screamed

"That's the rules of the Guild,so can I now get the money?"she asked

"Fine! "Milly said giving her the money

"Thanks and here is you part of the money"she said handing us 600 poke over

"We only get so little money"Pixi asked

"That's the rule,in the past it was much worse so learn living with it"she said it and leaves

We had dinner and went to bed


	4. Austin the outlaw

(Ally's POV)

"WAKE UP!NOW! "Whismur yelled.

"Shut up! "Milly yelled

*sight*"come lets go"I said

"THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" everyone yelled.

"Okay pokemon, off to exploring!"Ninetails exclaimed

"Oh and team FireHot,today will be you first catching outlaw mission"Ninetails said

"What?A outlaw?but but…

"No but,don't worry you will not went to catch a super evil outlaw"she said

"For a moment I was very scared"Pixi said

"Well then,Zangoose could you please come? " Ninetails called

"You called Ninetail?"a Zangoose asked

"Yes could you please show team FireHot the outlaw board and teach them what they need to know,about catching outlaws"Ninetails asked

"Sure,come team FireHot follow me"Zangoose said,we followed

"So this is the outlaw board here you can find many outlaws,from super evil to naughty"Zangose told us

"But before I pick a outlaw for you lets visit the town,come lets go"she order

Treasure Town

"Here we are Treasure Town,let me show it you"she said

"We already know everything about Treasure Town,we will visit Keckelon Marked and went back to the Guild"Pixi told her

"Ok if your sure,I will go back to the guild"she said

"Lets go to the Keckelon Marked"Pixi said

"Hello and welcome to our marked,what can we do for you? "the Keckelon asked

"Well 3 Apples,one red,one yellow and one brown gummi and a escape orb"Milly said

"That will be 1000 poke"Keckelon told us

"Thanks bye"I said,we leaved

As we were on our way back to the guild I hear somebody yelling,I turned around and saw a riolu holding a big bag,chased by the Keckelon brothers.

He ran to the beach,the Keckelon brother saw us and told us that the riolu is a outlaw and that he have steal from them.

We ran to the beach to catch him for the brother but he was already gone,there was a apple at the entrance of the beach cave so we went in,in the hope that he went in too.

Beach Cave

As we walked through the dungeon we battle many weak water found the stairs and came to the Beach Cave Pit

Beach Cave Pit

At the end of the dungeon was a Riolu sitting and waiting for something.

"So you finially came"the Riolu said

"Yes we came here to catch you"Pixi said

"hahahahhahahahahaha sure,sure"the Riolu said

The Riolu used Quick Attack combinated with Aura Sphere, knocking Pixi and Milly grabbed me at my nectar and prepared to use Shadow Claw.

"please,please put me down"I pleaded with tears in my used Shadow Claw but missed leaving just a small scall on my face.

He kissed me on the lips,and put me down,I was so shocked that I dint stop him from walking grab his bag,and used a silver badge that look like a explore badge,and teleported away.

I used my explore badge to teleport me and my team away.

Lucarios Guild

At the guild I called for somebody to help Pixi and and Kirlia came instantly.

"What happen? "Kirlia asked

"A outlaw happened"I told her

Kirlia and Sunkern take them to the Hospital,while I went to the GuildMaster to tell him what happen.

I came to GuildMasters chamber and knocked on the door. "Come in"I hear the GuildMaster saying.

I went in,in the chamber were the GuildMaster,Ninetails and Zangoose.

"Where were you and you team all the time? " Zangoose asked angry

I told them what happened,everything except the *kiss* I told them what happened I went to see how Pixi and Milly are.

They were boot sleeping so I go to our room and went to bed.

Later that night I woke up because of a nightmare.I count fell back to sleep so I went to the beach.

Beach

I was sitting on the beach,watching the stars,as I hear someone saying help.I got up and searched for the person.I went into the Beach Cave because the help calls came from the Beach Cave Pit again,I found a secred door.I entered the door and found myself into a room full with coins and random items like apple or orange the middle of the room was a small yellow pokemon,a small pichu with a strange purple rash

"Are you ok?"I asked coming near to it

"Don't touch him"a voice screamed,I turned around and saw the Riolu from today.

"He got deadly poised if you touch him you will be poised too"he warned me

"Now step aside"he said

"Why would I? "I asked him angry"Because I want to save his step aside"He said angry

I stepped aside and he gave the pichu something from the bag,the strange rash stopped instantly

"Now go home,you mama is very worried"he said to the pichu, activating his badge teleporting us all to the beach

Beach

"Thank you so much "the pichu said

"No problem kid,now you better went home"he said

The pichu nod leaving the beach

"So that's why you stole from the Keckelon brothers,because you wanted to save a live"I said

"Yes,do you think just because I'm a outlaw,that I will let a small kind die?"he asked

" "I said

"By the way I'm Ally,from team FireHot"I told him

"My name is Austin,from the outlaw team Ragnarok,nice to meet you"he said

For the next few hours we sit on the beach watching the moon and the the moon disappeared and the sun appeared Austin stood up and started walking away.

"I'm sorry but I need to go"he said and leave the beach.

I sighted and walked back to the guild.


	5. Austin is WHAT!

Lucarios Guild

When I came to the guild everyone already woke up.I went to the hospital to see how Pixi and Milly are.

They were boot awake,I sat down and told them what happened,and gave them something that Austin gave me for them. "It's a pure seed it incest a level of a pokemon and heal it,well that's at least what Austin told me"I told them

"Who is Austin"Pixi asked with a smirk on her face

"Um,well Austin is,he is um….."I started

"What you boyfriend? "Milly teased,I blush

"So its true"Pixi said with a smirk

"Shut up,I will now leave you regenerate you healthy back"I said leaving them alone.I went to the outlaw board list and found Austins wanted poster,I was shocked when I saw has bounty of 30,000,000 poke,and is a class B outlaw.I took his poster so nobody will get the idea of capturing him.

I grabbed a few jobs at the Job Board,and when I began doing them I heard Whismur yelling"Pokemon detector,Pokemon detector,who's footprint,who's footprint? ""The footprints are riolus,the footprints are riolus"when Dugtrio said this my head snap there he was the outlaw,Austin. "Austin? "I asked, "Ally?"he asked.

"What are you doing here? "we asked each other at the same time.

"I'm a member of the guild,you? "I asked

"I'm here because I wanted to visit my parent"he told he told me that Ninetails came,and when she saw Austin she came to him and hugged him

"How are you Austin?"She asked him

"Good,and how are you mother?"he asked her

"Excellent sweet heart"she told him

"Wait….Ninetails is you mother? "I asked Austin

He nod, "So you two know each other?"Ninetails asked us

We nod"Yes we meet yesterday"I told her

"I need to go now,I have some missions to do"I told them and started leaving.I leave the guild and was on my way to Waterfall cave. "Hey you there! "I hear somebody calling,I turned around and saw a umbreon coming out of Spindaras Bar. "Your coming with me"he said with a smirk"what? "I asked before he knocked me with Shadow ball.

Dream

*Where,where am I,is this a dream?*I asked myself

Sudendly a pokemon appear complete in black

"Who are you? "I asked the pokemon

"I'm Darkrai and I came here to warn you"Darkrai said

"Warn me?From what"?I asked him

"Don't trust the #####"He said,and disappeared instantly

"Wait please"I said and woke up from the shock

Waterfall Cave Pit

"Where am I now?"I asked my self

"Your in Waterfall Cave"I turned around and saw the umbreon

"Who are you,and why did you bring me here"I asked him

"My name is Morgan,Captain Morgan and I bring you here because I need you to lure the Riolu here"he said

"The Riolu,do you mean Austin?"I asked him

"So his name is Austin,wow you are one of the few who know his real name"he said smirking

"Now lets wait for him to show up,kukukuku"he said laughing

Lucarios Guild(Austins POV)

Late at Night

I was sitting in my room doing nothing as suddenly a stone with a letter on was thrown into my room.

I read the letter and ran through the guild and the town to the Waterfall Cave.

Waterfall Cave

The pokemon here were no problem for me,I knocked out everyone and came to the end of the the end of the dungeon was Ally tied with ropes and Morgan next to her.

"Hello Austin long time not see,how are you?"Morgan asked me

"Don't act like were friend,or LET ALLY GO"I said angry

"No I wont unless you defeat me in a battle"he said smirking

"Bring it on"I said and used aura sphere,he dodge it and said"Wait I don't mean this way of battle"

"Than? "I asked

"I mean a rap battle"he said,

"A rap battle really?"I asked(is he crazy?)

He nod

"I will not do this"I said,he got angry and used Thunder on me knocking me half out

"Lets BEGIN! "he screamed

(*-Morgan,+-Austin)

*Step up,you'll be shocked

When I spit and start static

I'll rip you style and add it

To my long list of patens

While you were busy

Digging ditches

And burning bridges

I'm pumping out inventions

Stacking riches

So go back to your pidgeys

You're a geek

Plagued by OCD

You never had *ex

But you sure got screwed by me

I'll crush you Austin

There's just no putting it gently

I don't alternate my flow

I diss you directly*

I used Aura Sphere and knocked him out

+You look stressed Morgan

You appear to be in pain

You need a vacation

Here,take a trip on my train

I mean you

Leading an army of fighting types?

Disgraceful!

Even your mic skills

Still aren't fully operational.

You got one *itch pregnant

Then gave in to the hate

Now you're 1´6 and black

But can't get a date

A army of Saber?you need a Life Saver

Use some of your dark force

To fix your fucking respirator

You think you're powerful

With your finger neck pinches?

You couldn't ever get your own son

Into the family business!

Everything you do is an epic fail

Now stand at attention

And Sieg fucking Heil!

What's wrong Morgi?

Can't take any more?

Not surprising

Coming from Giratinas *hore+

"Takes that"I said that,and went to Ally to unleash her,I gave her a revive sead,and she waked up

"Austin?Austin you came"she said hugging me tightly.I nod and activate my explore were teleported back to the guild,where I brought her to the hospital room,where her team team was full awake,I told them who I am and what happened and leaved,to let her rest


	6. meeting Synth and Archer

Lucaris Guild(Allys POV)

I woke up in the hospital room where my friend were boot asleep,so I got up and went to find Austin.

I found him on the second flor talking with his mother*aka Ninetails*.When he saw me he came to me and asked me how am I.

"I'm ok,you don't need to worry"I told him with a smile

After a few minutes everyone except my team woke up and went to work.I went to do the jobs I grabbed I was on my way to Waterfall cave Austin stoped me and won't let me leave without him.I sighted an let him come with me.

Waterfall Cave

I and Austin entered the cave and went to do the fought a few outlaws (I really cant believe that they are outlaws,they all so weak),saved two pokemons and found the items other lost.

The only problem was that Austin wont let me go anywhere alone,but I can live with it.

We stayed the complete day in the Waterfall Cave,doing missions,talking to each other and battling many,many pokemons.

Lucarios Guild(Pixis POV,)

The time when Ally and Austin went to the Waterfall Cave.

I woke up and greeted my friends,I mean friend because Ally was already gone.

"Good morning Milly,do you know where Ally went" I asked Milly

"No sorry,but I bet she went somewhere with her boyfriend"Milly said with a smirk

"Probably"I said went up eat breakfast and leaved the guild,we were still to hurt to go on mission.I went to the beach,while Milly went to Arceus know where

Beach

I was sitting on the beach enjoying to beautiful day,when suddenly two characters entered the beach.A Mankey and a Aipon.I didn't noticed them till it was to attacked me with their most powerful attack and I was thrown to the ground.

They use Quick Attack combined with Karate Chop,I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to the pain never came,I opened my eyes and saw a Treecko defending me. "Are you ok? " he asked me.I nod,he then use Quick Attack with Cut and chased the monkeys away.I stood up and thanked him"Thanks,you saved me","You welcomed"he said.

"Im Pixi nice to meet you"I said smiling

"Hello Pixi,my name is Synth"he said

We stayed on the beach for hours talked,and enjoyed the the sun started disappearing I got up and fell instantly to the ground,but Synth catch me before I crashed to the ground.

"Are you ok Pixi? "He asked worried

"No,my legs"I said,he looked first worried,then he started smirking(I don't know why,but I don`t like that smirk)

"Where are you living? "he asked me

"At the Guild here why? "I asked him confuse

"What the... "I started

He then raised me and carried me to the Guild.

I was so embraced all the way to the Guild.

He brought me into my room and set me down

"Thanks"I said still a bit embrace

"No problem*he said smilling*I need to go now,bye" he leaved before I could say anything(*sight*boys)

Treasure Town(Millys POV)

In treasure town wasn`t much going on,I visited the Keckelon Marked to buy a few thing and went then to Marowak`s dojo to train a bit.

"Hello,and welcome to Marowak`s dojo what can I do for you"Marowak asked me

"I would like to train here a bit"I told him

"Very well so...which type do you want to battle?"he asked me

"Fire"I said

"Ok follow me to the fire area"he said and I followed him

He brought me to the fire area and leaved.

In the fire area were many,many,many weak fire pokemon, "Damn ever in beach cave there are strongest opponent"I said

"O really? "a voice behind me said

I turned around and saw a charmander with a big scrall on the right use a powerfull flamethrower,but I dodge it somehow.(Now I`m getting angry)I used thunder bold,but did as good as no damage. "Damn"I said the charmander battled for hours,no one of us willing to give up. "Your good"the charmander said

"Thanks but you too"I said breathing hard

I then used Iron tail,what he dodge easy and hit me then with Dragon needed to use just one more move and I would be ko,but he didn' did more the complete opposite he stretch his paw to help me getting up. "Your good,but not good enough to defeat me"he said

"Shut up "I told him

"By the way my name is Archer,and whats your name? "He asked politely

"My name is Milly"I told him

"Ready for the second round? "I asked him

"I was born ready"he said

For the rest of the day I fought Archer,trying to defeat him,but he was just to strong for me.

When we boot were too tired,we stoped fighting and leaved the the way to the guild I talked to my "rival"a bit,when I came to the stairs of the guild i said bye and started climbing them.I entered the guild walked into my teams room,where Pixi was asleep with a smile on her face,I lied down a fall asleep instantly.

Waterfall Cave(Allys POV)

We finialy finished all the missions and went back to the guild.I said goodbye to Austin and walked into my room,where my friends were asleep with BIG smiles on their face.I lied down on my bed and fall asleep


	7. Team Ragnaroks base

?(Allys POV)

I ran through the town to the guild where everything was on fire.I found Pixi on the ground half death

"Pixi!Are you ok,what happened here? "I asked her with tears in my eyes

"It,it was ,he did this to us"she said it

"What? "I asked complete in shock

"Yes he did this,and now sped up he is on the second flor battling Milly"she said to me with her last energy

I got up and went to the second flor.

And there he was battling one of my closed friend Milly

He used a strong Aura Sphere and hit Milly direct,she crashed into a wall.

He then prepared Shadow Claw to finish her.

"Austin,STOP! "I screamed

He turned around and started smiling

"Ally,you finally came,just in time I wanted just now to leave"Austin said

"Why have you did this to the guild,to me? "I asked him with tears in my eyes

"I did this so we could finally be together"he said coming closer to me

"There was another way"I told him

"No,there wasn't"He said grabbing me and pulling me to a kiss.

I suddenly woke a luck it was just a nightmare I though.I looked through the window and saw Austin leaving the guild in the half of the night.I stood up walked out of the room and followed him.

He went to the beach(I wonder what he want there so late)

He sat down on the beach and watched the stars

"Come out,and sat here with me Ally"he said not ever turning around.I sighted and sat with him.

"You know,Im happy that you follow me"he started

"And why? "I asked him confuse

"Because,so I can say good bye to you"he said

"What,are you already leaving"I asked him

"Yes,Im sorry but my team will get worried if I stay any longer"He told me

"Oh"I said,

"Before I go away can you promise me something? "he asked me

"Sure,and what? "I asked

"Please don't go on any missions while your friends are injured,and don't worry about my father,I talked with him about it yesterday"He told me

"Alright,thanks"I said to him

"And if you ever need my help come to the end of there is the base of my team,well then good bye"He said,before he put me into a pulled away and used Quick Attack to leave instantly(*sight*I really need to talk to him about the kisses)

I then walked back to the guild.

I entered my room and fell asleep again.

One weak later...

Pixi and Milly were finally fully healed and we could do missions again.

We walked out of the guild,and were on the way to do a few missions.

"What was the name of the location,again? "I asked Pixi

"Its "Pixi told me

"Ok,wait ?Couldn't we do some other mission?Please. "I pleaded

"And why"Milly asked

"Because um,because I,um you*sight*forget it,lets do the missions quickly"I told them

We did all the missions,and were first on the 7 flor(one luck we will not come to the end of the dungeon). "Were that all missions? "I asked them

"No,one mission is still sol catch an outlaw, he should be at the end of the dungeon"Milly told me

We came to the end of the dungeon but there was no one. "Looks like he got away,come lets go back to the guild"I said

"Wait!Look what I found"Pixi said,I turned around and walked to Pixi.

"Looks like a entrance to somewhere,maybe is the outlaw there? "Milly said

Secret room(maybe team Ragnaroks base)

We entered the secret room,better called secret flor because it was as big as a dungeon found the stairs and were on the way to climb them up as suddenly two pokemon appeared.A shinx and a vulpix.

"Prepare for trouble"the shinx said

"And make it double"the vulpix said

"Were team Ragnarok and we will not allow you to enter our secret base"the vulpix said preparing a flamethrower,we dodge the attack somehow.I used Shadow Claw on the shinx**(Austin teach me the attack)**and hit him very hard,then came Pixi with Dragon Claw and finished him off. "ADAM! "the vulpix cried,running over to him"You will pay for this"the vulpix said angry

"No,we wont"Milly yelled and used Thunder knocking her out

"Come lets keep going"Pixi said,as we entered team Ragnaroks base(I really hope that Austin isn't there).In the base we were attacked again by two pokemons.A scizor and a scizor used Quick Attack with Aero Ace knocking Milly and Pixi

half out,and the combusken used Blaze Kick on me I crashed into the prepared the same attacks again,I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. "Zorro,Sanji STOP! "I hear somebody screaming,I opened my eyes and saw Austin with two other pokemon(a treecko and a charmander)standing in front of us.

"You will not harm them"Austin told them

"But they…"the scizor started"NO BUT,now go and help Adam and Val"Austin said to them.

Austin and his friends turned to us and they all started smiling(I know why Austin is smiling but why are the other two?)

"Synth? "Pixi asked "Archer? "Milly asked"What are you doing here? "they asked them at the same time

"Im part of the outlaw team Ragnarock"they said

**"What?! "**


End file.
